Exactly What We Are
by CaptainRainbowKiller
Summary: A holiday party... Phoenix never enjoyed Christmas. And certainly not large gatherings. But a certain someone has him more pumped than a teenage girl about to go one her first date. MAN ON MAN ACTION, LOOK AWAY CHILDREN! Possibly smutty, so I put an M rating, just in case.


"DUDE! Did you forget what today was?"

"Of course I didn't. It's pretty important.."

"Whatever you say, Nick! Just make sure you remember to wear something fancy, okay? This is no rink-a-ma-dink party you're probably used to having! You so low brow, I bet you are a casual at that one strip joint down town. It's a gay bar from what I hear, I mean not that I'd-"

"Larry, I picked out a suit just for the occasion, actually. You of all people, having a formal at your hou-"

"Oh, Nicky, did I tell you about Sapphire?"

"'What about it? I've only heard that you think she's an angel about five times."

"You'll like her! I know I sound like a broken record but, man... She's a head-turner, for sure. You know, Nick, I was thinking about proposing tonight, out in the snow. I mean, I don't have a ring or anything.."

"You've known her for one month, Larry."

Phoenix whirled around in his office chair. It was a guilty pleasure of his, he discovered, one day after Pearls had the idea to spin him around in it.

"Time is only a number! My love is im- Oh, speak of the devil! Or should I say.. Angel! She's calling me! Gotta fly, adios!"

Before Phoenix had the chance to even say goodbye, he was met with a sudden **click**, followed by silence. He slid the cell phone back into his pocket and grinned. "Typical Larry," he chuckled to himself.

It was a December day, just like any other. From what he could tell from inside his small apartment, a thick coat of snow covered the earth, and Christmas was rapidly approaching. Phoenix, despite his disdain for Winter and the prestigious holiday, was palpably anticipating this year's festivities. His eyes shifted to his calendar, and they instantaneously met the sizable red circle, enclosing the date. He began to mumble "December 20th... " He looked down at the thick stack of case reports in his hands. "And I have no current cases, and there never seems to be anyone who needs defending this time of year..." He stopped, and threw his papers in the air, as he twirled slowly in his chair. And his hands lifted in relief. He could organize them later, because right now, there were more important things on his mind.

He pulled out the phone and checked the time. 13:56. A little more than five hours to go until Larry's party. But it takes a good ten minutes to get to Larry's. So technically, he only had about four hours and forty minutes. These calculations burned a minute or so of his time, as he was a major in law, not mathematics. He then determined this would be the longest five hours of his life.

Phoenix stood and adjusted his tie. His usual blue jacket was hanging from the back of the chair. On his desk sat his brand new suit. Phoenix had never worn a black suit in his life. Except for the day of Mia's funeral. The aroma of flowers floated through the air and the cicadas sang in the distance. It was a superb day. The world was so alive. But during that moment of his life, he certainly felt dead inside. He never thought he'd be wearing a black suit again, but felt it was fitting for tonight, as these last few months he unequivocally wasn't feeling alive.

He gazed at his formal attire with eagerness._ It wouldn't be too soon to put it on, would it? _Phoenix laughed at himself. Of course it was. This wasn't common. Phoenix never cared for parties or large crowds, but tonight was different. He told himself he didn't know why, but he knew that wasn't the truth.

There simply was never enough time for all life's demands. Not for this man, anyway. But Miles Edgeworth was not your everyday man. He wasn't a man of words. He was a man of action. He had passion like no other. When he hated, he despised with the all that he could, and when he loved, he adored with all that he had. Edgeworth wore a placid disguise. A composed serene surface, gently reflecting all that looked inside. One can only truly see themselves through the eyes of others, after all. However, he wore along with it, a veil of betrayal and loss. It allowed him to hide his genuine feelings in the duskiness of his past, unseen to all.

Everyone. Except one.

The one who started a fire in his heart, illuminated the way, and resurrected him from the ashes when all that he thought he had was burned to the ground.

He'd never admit it to himself though.

These recollections had offered him comfort in the past few lonely months, without one to call a friend on the entire continent. Tonight, he'd be reunited with some of his closest companions. Larry definitely had invited Gumshoe, Maya, and maybe even Little Franny. He chuckled under his breath, because if she knew he thought of her that way, she would be livid. His smirk faded, and he looked out the window of the plane.

Of course **he** was invited. This is Larry's congregation, so it would only make sense if** he **would be there. Edgeworth abruptly felt uneasy._ I ache to see him again... But I simply cannot let my mind go off on tangents and assume he will be there. That would be... Childish. Do not get your hopes up. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, and I'd like to request that you put on your seatbelts at this time. Looks like we've hit a patch of turbulence that'll last us about ten minutes. Sorry folks." Edgeworth pressed his head against the window and closed his eyes. Not only did he hate flying, but he also hated enclosed spaces. Especially when those enclosed spaces are shaking unpredictably. He folded his arms, and aimed to think of a better time... A time where he was with him.


End file.
